I Don't Want You To Go
by SilentIncision
Summary: In which Hermione and Draco share a moment by the lake. Songfic. DMHG


_Monday mornin' is such a rush  
Here it is again sneakin' up on us  
Uh-huh-huh yeah  
This is the part you know I don't like  
We say goodbye and then we kiss goodnight  
Uh-huh-huh yeah_

Like always, I wanted to stay. I didn't want us to go back to our dorm, didn't want to go back to my life and act as though you weren't a part of it. Because no matter how some people may feel about it, you _are_ a part of my life. One of the best parts, in fact.

We haven't told anyone – not even our closest friends – about our relationship yet. We know that we should, but…but I just can't bring myself to face them, can't bear to see their angry, judgmental expressions when they find out. I asked you not to tell anyone, and while you agreed, you gave me that look of yours that I came to know as confusion, and a little bit of anger. You never did understand why I was hesitant to have you tell everyone about us.

_I know it's one o'clock  
And we said you'd be gone by ten  
So much for those eight hours  
I swore that I'd get in  
_

History of Magic is first tomorrow morning, thank Merlin. I don't think that I'd be able to handle any other class. I had no idea when we'd be getting to sleep, but I figured that for once in my life, I, Hermione Granger, would just sleep through History of Magic like everyone else to make up for the lack of rest that I'll be getting tonight.

I can just see you now when you hear. You'll teasingly laugh at me, joking about how the world must be coming to an end; after all, there's no other reason that I'd actually _sleep_ during a class!

_I know I should get some sleep  
I'm at the beginnin' of another long week  
But I don't want you to go  
No I don't want you to go  
I guess another minute wouldn't do no harm  
Why not spend it in each other's arms  
Cause I don't want you to go  
No I don't want you to go_

We always say just one more kiss  
But it always seems to never end like this  
Uh-huh-huh yeah  
A few dozen then a couple more  
Before we know it it's after four  
Uh-huh-huh yeah  
I know tomorrow my best friend will be my coffee cup  
Cause here we go again  
Watchin' the sun come up

I leaned back against you, enjoying the way that you protectively wrapped your arm around my slim waist. It was in moments like these that I felt truly invincible, that I felt as though I could do anything, as long as you were there beside me.

Your lips pressed against my shoulder in a series of feather-light kisses as I turned back around to capture your lips once again with mine.

This was how life should be like. I surrendered myself to the feeling of you, the taste of you in my mouth, a content smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

_  
Yeah, I know I should get some sleep  
I'm at the beginnin' of another long week  
But I don't want you to go  
No I don't want you to go  
I guess another minute wouldn't do no harm  
Why not spend it in each other's arms  
Cause I don't want you to go  
No baby, I don't want you to go_

Hey  
I know tomorrow my best friend will be my coffee cup  
Cause here we go again  
Watching the sun come up yeah

We separated once more, looking at the horizon in time to see the first red and gold rays peak over the Great Lake. They illuminated everything in that eerie half-light that comes from sunset or sunrise. Looking at you, I was amazed by the way that it cast shadows over your pale skin, at the way that your eyes seemed almost sunken into your face, reminding me for one hideous second of your aunt Bellatrix.  
I repressed a shudder with difficulty, but you must've caught sight of something on my face, for I was just able to make out a questioning frown on your face as you whispered softly "what's the matter?"

I just shook my head, a content smile in place, trying to forget about the person who had just come to memory.

It was four am, and I wasn't in my cozy room inside the castle so that I could be with you, not so that I could dwell on that monster of a woman. I was perfectly capable of doing that while snug in bed, thank you very much.

We kissed again, slowly this time, not nearly as desperate and more romantic than our previous kisses. You were getting tired, I could tell, but that made no difference to you as you claimed my mouth, again and again, as yours.

_  
I know I should get some sleep  
I'm at the beginnin of another long week  
But I don't want you to go  
No I don't want you to go  
I guess another minute wouldn't do no harm  
Why not spend it in each other's arms_

Yeah I don't want you to go  
I don't want you to go

The memory of your aunt refused to leave my brain, however, tainting the moment. There was now this internal echo, one telling me that what we were doing was wrong, and that I should tell Ron and Harry about us.

I couldn't shake this feeling, and so I reluctantly pulled away from you. "We should probably get going. The castle is going to wake up soon." I whispered, not meeting your eyes.

You nodded and claimed my lips once more, pulling me to my feet. "I love you" was your reply.

It made my mouth go dry, heart constricting. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect to hear you say those words to me. _Tomorrow._ I promised myself grimly. _Tomorrow I will most definitely tell my friends everything._ "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Shrugs Not my best, but the idea was in my head for some time.  
The song is I Don't Want You to Go by Carolyn Dawn Johnson

-_Silent Incision_


End file.
